1. Field of the invention.
The field of the invention relates to devices for heating and/or cooling the surface of the body.
2 Brief description of the prior art.
The use of heat and cold for therapeutic purposes is well known. Hot water bags, ice packs, and the like have commonly been used to alleviate pain, to stimulate the flow of blood, or to restrict the flow of blood beneath the surface of the skin. One of the problems with hot water bags is that the temperature steadily decreases during use, thereby necessitating refilling them with a heated liquid. Ice packs steadily increase in temperature when applied to the skin, and ice must accordingly be added from time to time if a cold temperature is to be maintained. It is also difficult to regulate the temperature of an ice pack or a hot water bottle such that it is neither too cold nor too hot when applied to the skin.
A number of therapeutic devices have been developed which employ Peltier thermoelectric units for providing heat or cold. Such devices include switches which allow reversing the polarity of the current passing through the thermoelectric units, thereby determining whether a hot or a cold stimulus is to be applied thereby. U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,159 discloses such a device which includes a probe for heating or cooling selected cutaneous points. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,585,002 and 4,860,748 disclose devices which employ microprocessors for controlling the duration and/or intensity of heat and cold generated by Peltier thermoelectric units. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,133,539, 3,168,895, 4,640,284 and 4,915,108 disclose various other therapeutic devices for applying heat or cold to the skin.